Various systems employ multiple remote equipment locations that operate to serve geographical areas that are specific to each location. Such systems can be implemented on an integrated level, with remote control and related communication. Agricultural, environmental and manufacturing environments can employ such systems.
While such systems have been useful, there has been many challenges to their implementation. For instance, communications can be expensive, particularly when employing cellular or satellite type communications for remote equipment for which wired communications are not readily accessible. Similarly, sensor systems and their integration can also be expensive, which can sometimes render such systems cost prohibitive. Further, controlling remote systems from a central location can present challenges to tailoring the operation of each remote system to suit its particular needs. For example, it is often difficult or impossible to ascertain conditions at multiple locations in a timely manner, or to separately control respective systems that are grouped despite that certain grouped systems may be subject to disparate conditions or operating nuances. In addition, equipment failure can go undetected where detection and communications are not robust or simply not in place.
These and other matters have presented challenges to automation and control, for a variety of applications.